Guilty Gear: You are mine
by Spiritblade
Summary: ONE SHOT 2nd Draft Ino's thoughts on Ky Kiske, and of the choice she made to change history. The crescendo of the song is yet to come...and the heart of it is the same Holy Knight who had changed history by simply being alive.


_**You are mine...**_

_**A Guilty Gear fanfic**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Guilty Gear does not belong to me. 'Nuff said. Now, let's get down to it.

I-no sat atop the ruins of what had once been a fortress of the Holy Order. In its gloriest moment, its battlements and guns had defended the Vatican against the Gear hosts as they prepared to take their future from the broken, torn corpses of humanity. A battle-line over a hundred kilometres long, manned by soldiers of the Holy Order and the Combined Armed Forces of the United Nations, had raged during that final moment.

In the history that I-no had seen, she had witnessed Ky Kiske die...and saw one outcome out of many. One that led to the humanity's extinction. Sol Badguy, that big chunk of meat, had led the assembled armies to take the Gears down in a decapitation strike. She remembered the young Holy Knight's frenzied battle as he took down Gears left and right.

Only when Justice stepped in did Ky Kiske lose. When Kliff Undersen had handed the leadership of the Holy Order to his younger counterpart, didn't that old idiot know that he was consigning the latter to an agonizing death in Justice's arms?

I-no strummed Marlene, her ever present guitar, a melody, gentle and sad - something unlike her - emerged from it, whispering a memory of tears and shadow. She remembered Ky Kiske's dying blow. He had incinerated everything in a 15-block radius in a lightning storm that only a God could unleash.

Justice had not walked away unscathed. I-no had seen the beautiful, crimson-maned woman beneath the majestic armour. The Gear Commander had stood there, taking the full, dying fury of the Holy Knight Commander. And when he finally died, the guitarist saw the Gear Commander stroke Ky's cheek fondly.

_"It is good that you die here...so that you will never witness the nightmare to come."_

Alive, Ky Kiske was an idiot.

Dead...he was far worse.

Was it any wonder that Sol was so enraged and irritated by the presence of his counterpart? That fool boy looked so much like his father, the very man who had created the Gears, led them, and set about punishing humanity for its arrogance. Every time that walking meat loaf saw Ky, he saw days long past, and mistakes made.

The Guilty Knight.

The Guilty Gear.

The Pristine Lightning.

The Immoral Flame.

2 parts of the same, indivisible whole.

The song that Marlene unleashed built up...and I-no danced to it.

She saw in that ruined future Ky's father crucified atop the fortress of the new Gear Commander, the half-Gear daughter of Justice. In that time-line, Dizzy was an angel of darkness determined to punish humanity as her mother had done.

I-no had seen Millia Rage fall to her anger and vengeance, becoming a cold-blooded killer and hunter as she sought to bring down someone she had loved once before. Such was the darkness in her heart that when she had finally done so, the monster that had used Zato-1 as a host found Millia an open fortress in which it invaded, violated and finally, possessed.

She had seen Jam Kurodoberi never nurse her weak dream of being a chef, and the men that came into her life never seemed to complete her. She had stood with Sol Badguy in that future, bringing down Gears, hoping someday that someone just like her would be able to find a good man and fulfill her dreams.

She had seen Baiken Seishino become as Millia Rage had, her heart made cold by the undying vengeance in her heart. Baiken, like Jam, had been there at the final battle, and had cut a bloody swathe through the Gears to reach Dizzy first. Her katana, one of the Outrage weapons, the Banisher, had tore one wing from the Gear Commander before the retaliatory strike tore her body apart.

She had seen that pirate, Johnny, and that girl, May, die as they attempted to break through the Fallen Angel Gears, who used their flaming swords and devastating powers to shatter the formidable armour of the airships and sent them plummeting.

But, in this future...it was different.

In this future, Dizzy had held the hand of the same Holy Knight who had defeated her mother, but who had delivered her to a future where she could behold the light of the morning sky, and who had in turn, taught him righteousness.

In this future, she had seen Millia Rage begin the long, painful journey to redemption.

In this future, I-no had seen a joyous, happy Jam Kurodoberi, glad that such a man had entered her life, and who promised things that only they could dream of.

In this future, Baiken Seishino, though finding Ky irritating, found that it was all right to believe again, that it was all right to be weak, that some things were never her fault.

The music reached a crescendo...

And in this future, I-no saw the many futures that Ky Kiske would see, and with his deeds, bear humanity to it. He was its bloodied hero, who held his hands aloft to an uncaring God, asking for forgiveness that would not come. The rest of humanity did not see, did not feel, did not bleed as he had.

But, there was light where there had been none before.

There were those who would listen to her songs, to her Midnight Carnival. With one life, she had changed history. I-no smiled.

She remembered the Beast lurking in his eyes when he had stood but a foot from her, awoken from its slumber. She remembered the hungry lust that was in his gaze, and she had chuckled. This, then, was the real Ky. He was the male counterpart to Justice, if nothing else. There was power and passion in him as mighty as his Thunderseal, promising pain and pleasure in equal amounts.

_It has been ten years, boy..."_

She had licked her fingers and pressed them to his lips, an unspoken promise in them.

_"And when ten years pass, you will be mine. I saved your life, boy...and the price of my action is that you are to be mine..."_

And finally the song ended, and she sent a shockwave shooting out in every direction, causing water to erupt. The largest pillar of water was but several feet behind her, sending a cross shooting a hundred feet into the air.

She smiled.

He was here.

There, entering the ruins, wielding Thunderseal, his snow-blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight, was the man to whom I-no had dedicated the song for. Lightning crackled threateningly along the long blade, and seemingly to form wings behind him as Ky Kiske strode forward.

"Hello, _boya..._so you finally caught up? Are you good enough to play with little me?"

No reply, but he took a combat stance.

_'That's the way I like my men. Don't talk. Do!' _"Let's find out, shall we, Ky-chan?" I-no said, her emerald eyes gleaming as she shot towards him, laughing insanely.


End file.
